


In Between The Sheets

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His passion balances her sensitive touches, perfect equilibrium as they are together once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between The Sheets

They move with each other when they are together. The rhythm is perfectly clear whenever they are alone, in deep secrecy and in broad daylight, where they are both hiding and out in the open. His passion balances her sensitive touches, perfect equilibrium as they move once more. In his past life, he was an all-powerful pharaoh, a god of war and wisdom, the embodiment of a contradiction if there was one, so he had a second chance to find love in another life.

He nurtures her with his kisses and gentle embraces, quite unlike the vengeful pharaoh, yet he is then nurtured by the gentle and loving Serenity with her sweet words and caresses soft to the touch, making his skin quiver in the process. There was no room for smiling the bitterest yet sweetest of smiles here and now; the affection was one of reality.

He kisses her; she kisses him. They quiver together, but she voices her pleasure as he stifles his noises when he moves inside her. He moves once again, jolting her, making her lose her senses for just a mere moment before they hit overload. She moves even faster now, she hangs onto him for dear life as she gave herself to him. They hang on tightly as they have reached their Oblivion, their white light and their heaven on Earth.

They embrace each other in the aftermath, and also bask in the closeness of their forms. They remain intimate, and they shall be intimate as they remain in between the sheets.


End file.
